The invention relates generally to notching tools having presser feet and deals more particularly with a simplified form of such tools.
Notching tools of the type with which this invention is concerned are commonly used in the garment-making industry to mark pattern pieces and thereby indicate such things as the location of button holes, seams and reference points.
When used to mark pattern pieces, the tool may be installed in a cutting apparatus, mounted on a carriage adjacent a cutting device, which carriage is movable in a plane parallel to a workpiece so that the cutting device is able to cut any pattern shape and the notching tool is able to access any portion of the pattern piece.
To cut a pattern piece, the carriage is moved relative to the workpiece along a course outlining the pattern shape, and in following the course, the carriage decelerates to negotiate turns and thereafter accelerates to expedite the cutting. Because there are often many turns in the course, the carriage must accelerate and decelerate rapidly in order to provide a high cutting speed. The weight of the carriage, cutting device and notching tool, naturally limits the rate of acceleration and deceleration and the overall cutting speed.
Accordingly, a general aim of the invention is to provide a notching tool having a simple form of construction.
A more specific aim of the invention is to provide a notching tool of the foregoing type which utilizes a single piston and cylinder assembly to extend and retract an instrument and a presser foot.
Other aims and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description and drawings.